Cuestión de Tiempo
by HitachiinGirl
Summary: "Solo cuestión de tiempo" era lo que pensaba Alois Trancy al ver a su mayordomo.YAOI.
1. Despertar

_**Anime/Manga: **_Kuroshitsuji II

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes mencionados en esta serie de drabbles son creación de Yana Toboso. Lo único aquí que es de mi propiedad es la trama del fanfic.

_**Summary:**_ "Solo cuestión de tiempo" era lo que pensaba Alois Trancy al ver a su mayordomo.

_**Advertencias:**_ Yaoi. Relación chicoxchico... Si no te gusta no leas.

* * *

_1.__ Despertar_

Siento los rayos de sol en mi rostro, frunzo el ceño de fastidio. La mañana a llegado y seguramente tú has abierto las cortinas para que ese molesto sol me de conciencia de ello. _"Solo unos minutos más"_ ruego murmurando. Pero insistes despojándome de las sábanas y con tu suave voz cerca de mi oído dices: _"Es tarde y si el Amo continua durmiendo le dará un gran dolor de cabeza"._

Aprovecho tu cercanía para colgarme de tu cuello y hundir mi rostro en tu hombro. Imito tu anterior acción y te digo en un susurro: _"¿No sabes que los sirvientes no deben interrumpir el sueño de su Amo, Claude?" _Para luego soltar una pequeña risa.

No respondes y sin ningún esfuerzo, tomando mi cuerpo con delicadeza, me levantas completamente de la cama para luego sentarme en la misma. Tomas mis brazos para soltarte de mi agarre, sirves el té, me das la fina taza y vas en busca de mi ropa. Suspiro aburrido, pero luego rio en voz baja.

¿Intentas hacerte el difícil verdad?

* * *

**Notas:** Si, he revivido y NO, no pienso dejar de lado mis otros fics, de hecho los continuare.

Se lo que están pensando ¿Qué onda con este drabble? ¿No sabe la autora que la temporada ya mismo acaba? Si lo sé, pero hago esta serie de drabbles con la intención de poner énfasis en lo que pensaba Alois hacia Claude (que por cierto odio) antes de que "eso" pasara (no hare spoiler).

¿Por qué mi ausencia? Fácil: padres, colegio, problemas y bla bla bla. Eso no lo revelare, ¡lo importante es que estoy de regreso!

Y ahora con más fuerza que nunca, con muchas ideas y locuras, así que no veremos en el próximo capi de este u otro fic.

Si no dejan reviews mi inspiración desaparece, así que si quieren otro capi comenten.

Bye!

**HitachiinGirl**


	2. Orden

_**Anime/Manga: **_Kuroshitsuji II

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes mencionados en esta serie de drabbles son creación de Yana Toboso. Lo único aquí que es de mi propiedad es la trama del fanfic.

_**Summary:**_ "Solo cuestión de tiempo" era lo que pensaba Alois Trancy al ver a su mayordomo.

_**Advertencias:**_ Yaoi. Relación chicoxchico, Shota... Si no te gusta no leas.

* * *

_2.__ Orden_

El silencio inunda la habitación, mi cabeza reposa descuidadamente sobre el escritorio, y mi mirada sin dirigirse a un punto fijo. Pérdida en la agonía.

Me incorporo sin más y digo tu nombre en voz apenas audible. Tu figura no tarda mucho en cruzar la puerta, siempre con esa expresión indiferente. Afilados ojos carentes de cualquier emoción, esos ojos dignos de una estatua.

Y una vez más te odio, pero… _te necesito_.

Lentamente camino hasta estar frente a ti, esperas alguna palabra o acción de mi parte, lo sé. Me limito a examinar con mis ojos azulinos tu rostro. Hasta la más mínima facción es hermosa y perfecta, Claude. Me siento embelesado tan solo al verte, mis latidos aumentan cada vez más y más.

¿Es esto lo que muchos llaman "amor"?

"_Abrázame"_ pido con un tono melancólico y me sorprendo a mí mismo. ¿Hasta qué punto me llevaras? Ni siquiera pensé en pedirte eso, mis labios se han movido por si solos.

No te haces de esperar, te arrodillas ante mí para quedar a mi altura y me rodeas con tus fuertes brazos. Al sentir el contacto inmediatamente me aferro a tu cuerpo y sin mi consentimiento las lágrimas silenciosas brotan.

Miro tu rostro una vez más y… no hay cambio, tu rostro mantiene esa fría mascara. Me hundo en tu pecho, me pierdo en tu aroma. Esta calidez, mis latidos, tu persona… quisiera pensar por lo menos una vez…

Que hay más que una orden de por medio.

* * *

**Notas:** Seguro quieren mi cabeza ¿no? Solo yo puedo ser tan deprimente T.T.

Gracias a **Lunima**, **Viko W** y **Miko0** por sus reviews ^^.Me alegro que les haya gustado, pensaba publicar este cap. en unos días más pero como sus comentarios me iluminaron (en realidad me emocione mucho jeje) decidí hacerlo hoy mismo.

Son las 22:30 PM por aquí y mi padre quiere mi cabeza así que me despido.

Nos vemos en el próximo capi!

**HitachiinGirl**


	3. Tiempo y Deseo

_**Anime/Manga: **_Kuroshitsuji II

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes mencionados en esta serie de drabbles son creación de Yana Toboso. Lo único aquí que es de mi propiedad es la trama del fanfic.

_**Summary:**_ "Solo cuestión de tiempo" era lo que pensaba Alois Trancy al ver a su mayordomo.

_**Advertencias:**_ Yaoi. Relación chicoxchico... Si no te gusta no leas.

* * *

_3. Tiempo y Deseo_

Hundirse cada vez más y más en la oscuridad por alguien no debe ser algo sano. Pero si se trata de ti, no importa.

Pues eres la oscuridad misma e iré siempre de tu mano.

Aunque mi belleza es inigualable, eso no es suficiente, ansias más que solo apariencia.

Por eso ahora soy _Alois Trancy_ por ti, y para ti. Porque _Jim McCain_ era un niño sin deseos y _Alois_ es el Conde de alma cruel… aquel que apeteces.

Aquel que usa una cándida máscara y con ella oculta su corrupción.

Por ello juntos estaremos hasta mi último aliento, me seguirás de cerca. Oh, hermoso final.

Eres incapaz de alejarte de mí, tu alma deseada… tu Amo.

Corromperé más esta alma si es necesario, para que tu deseo de estar junto a mí crezca.

Forzar tu sonrisa y cariño con una orden es algo sencillo, pero eso no sería complaciente para mí. No quiero más mentiras… Anhelo que seas algo real en mi vida.

Solo es cuestión de tiempo, para que te des cuenta de que soy todo lo que has deseado y, sin yo tener que decir nada, plantes ese tan ansiado beso en mis labios.

* * *

**Notas:** Después de tener tres exámenes hoy, tenía que desahogarme escribiendo.

Creo que en este cap. hice ver a Alois con su actitud altanera otra vez.

Estoy cansada y no creo pensar muy claramente en este momento (bosteza...) Lo que hago por amor a Alois.

Los próximos capítulos los tengo fríamente calculados, así que tengan una cama de hospital reservada.

Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, etc. Todo se acepta menos virus XD.

Nos vemos la próxima vez.

**HitachiinGirl**


	4. Oscuridad

_**Anime/Manga: **_Kuroshitsuji II

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes mencionados en esta serie de drabbles son creación de Yana Toboso. Lo único aquí que es de mi propiedad es la trama del fanfic.

_**Summary:**_ "Solo cuestión de tiempo" era lo que pensaba Alois Trancy al ver a su mayordomo.

_**Advertencias:**_ Yaoi. Relación chicoxchico... Si no te gusta no leas.

* * *

_4. Oscuridad_

_Se lo está llevando todo… Mis esperanzas, mis sueños…mi futuro… ¿Qué pasará cuando el oro se convierta en azul obscuro? _

La luna, aquella hermosa luna, con su belleza parece burlarse de mis desgracias.

¿Él también me dejará? ¿Ciel le llama más la atención? ¿Por qué?

Lo vi en sus ojos, aquel ardiente deseo. Ese alma era mejor que la mía, mi sangre corría pero… él no hizo nada. Mi llanto, mis gritos fueron ignorados.

Acaso… ¿Acaso no soy suficiente? ¡¿Acaso estos sentimientos no son suficientes? No sé que tengo que hacer para ser mejor que Ciel Phamtomhive. No lo sé… Y quiero entender. ¡Quiero entender porque es tan fácil para él remplazarme!

Caigo de rodillas ante la gran ventana de mi habitación. Puedo verla…La luna ilumina de forma intensa, las estrellas en el cielo brillan como si compitieran con ella. Tan perfecta, tan lejana.

"_Claude…"_ al murmurar su nombre las lágrimas caen. Solo son sinceras si se trata de él_. _Yo solo quiero su mirada para mí. Quiero ver esa mirada llena de deseo solo dirigirse a mí. Detener las lágrimas en este momento es algo inútil_._

" _¿Porqué…?" _y la respuesta nunca llega a una pregunta con tan obvia respuesta.

_Yo quiero devorarlo hasta quedar satisfecho, amo. __Solo eso__._

Nada más qué eso. Encontró una mejor comida, solo soy un plato de segunda en comparación con él.

Pero a pesar de ello…No quiero alejarme de _Mi Alteza_.

* * *

**Notas:**

Mientras escribía esto, me di cuenta de que Alois y yo tenemos cosas en común. Bueno, bueno eso es otro tema.

¡Perdón por la tardanza! Pero yo no tengo la culpa, mi adorado colegio me ha tenido muy ocupada, como hemos perdido clases por X razón, para recuperar el tiempo perdido me han dado trabajos como para que me tire un tiro.

Pero desde ahora actualizaré regularmente, aunque sea una vez a la semana. Aunque advierto que mi inspiración tiene complejo de llegar cuando le da la gana.

Sé que quieren mi cabeza, y por aquí mis padres también así que me despido.

Ya saben sin reviews mi inspiración se va al fondo del closet y se niega a salir. Xd

Bsos. Espero este capi haya sido de su agrado.

**HitachiinGirl**


End file.
